mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Octavia Melody/Gallery
Season one The Best Night Ever Octavia closer S1E26.png|Octavia's first appearance. Grand Galloping Gala band S1E26.png|Fancy Octavia with the classical band. Octavia annoyed by Pinkie's antics S1E26.png|Save me from Pinkie! Pinkie Pie Idea! S01E26.png|Octavia in the background. Pinkie Pie Making Song Request To Octavia S1E26.png|Say what now? Band S01E26.png |Octavia with her classical cello. Orchestra begins to play Pony Pokey song S1E26.png|They begin to play the Pony Pokey song. Pinkie Pie alarming Octavia S1E26.png|Pinkie Pie "helping" Octavia play. Pinkie Pie knocking into Octavia S01E26.png|Octavia gets pushed over. Octavia post Pinkie S1E26.png|Octavia after Pinkie's "help". Season two Sweet and Elite Octavia playing the Cello S2E9.png|The awe-inspiring return of Octavia Melody. Musical ensemble Canterlot garden party S2E09.png|Octavia and another pony with a similar design, along with the other band members. Season four Inspiration Manifestation Concerto, Parish, and Octavia S4E23.png|What am I doing here? Rarity and Spike leaving the party S4E23.png|Octavia next to the fillies in a party Pinkie Pie shocked by changed party S4E23.png Equestria Games Spike counts to "fourteen thousand" S4E24.png|"Fourteen thousand." Spike counts to "twenty thousand!" S4E24.png|First time on the show Octy is seen without her cello. Season five Bloom & Gloom DJ Pon-3, Octavia, and Rarity at judges' table S5E4.png Sweetie Belle on stage S5E4.png DJ Pon-3, Octavia, and Rarity disapprove S5E4.png|Oh my! DJ Pon-3, Octavia, and Rarity give poor scores S5E4.png|Sorry darling. Slice of Life Ponies gathered outside the bowling alley S5E9.png Octavia Melody joins the crowd S5E9.png Mane Six chatting in the background S5E9.png Apple Bloom suggesting a monster attack S5E9.png Octavia Melody "a monster attack?!" S5E9.png Octavia "Blast!" S5E9.png|"Blast!" Octavia Melody "performing at the ceremony this afternoon" S5E9.png Octavia "I still haven't sorted out what to play" S5E9.png Octavia Melody "how am I meant to practice" S5E9.png Sweetie Belle "it'll all be cleared up in half an hour" S5E9.png Octavia Melody "I hope so" S5E9.png Matilda in a huge panic S5E9.png Ponyville ponies looking at the monster S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 enters the house S5E9.png Octavia Melody practicing the cello S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 crosses in front of Octavia S5E9.png Octavia Melody "all these wedding songs are so" S5E9.png|"Ugh, all these wedding songs are so..." Octavia Melody "so... standard" S5E9.png|"Standard." DJ Pon-3 drinking a bottle of milk S5E9.png|"I want Matilda's and Cranky's wedding to be special." DJ Pon-3 listening to Octavia Melody S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 gets an idea S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 behind her turntable S5E9.png Octavia listening to DJ Pon-3's beats S5E9.png Octavia Melody biting her lower lip S5E9.png Octavia Melody wincing S5E9.png Octavia Melody unsure of DJ Pon-3's sound S5E9.png Octavia Melody wincing again S5E9.png Octavia "I'm not sure that's appropriate" S5E9.png Octavia goes back to practicing S5E9.png Octavia notices DJ Pon-3's new sound S5E9.png Octavia approves of DJ Pon-3's sound S5E9.png Octavia Melody "that's more like it!" S5E9.png|"That's more like it!" DJ Pon-3 and Octavia playing together S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 looking at each other S5E9.png Octavia looking slyly at DJ Pon-3 S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 and Octavia spin their musical tools S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 and Octavia's playing intensifies S5E9.png Octavia Melody playing cello seriously S5E9.png Octavia smiling at DJ Pon-3 S5E9.png Octavia and DJ Pon-3 playing in harmony S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 and Octavia split-screen S5E9.png Octavia playing cello more energetically S5E9.png Octavia playing cello wildly S5E9.png Octavia Melody spinning her cello S5E9.png Octavia Melody's bow tie snaps S5E9.png Octavia Melody's cello bow snaps S5E9.png Octavia Melody playing cello upside-down S5E9.png Octavia and DJ Pon-3 dubstep cello big finish S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 and Octavia freeze in midair S5E9.png Octavia "I'm going to be late for the wedding!" S5E9.png|"I'm going to be late for the wedding!" DJ Pon-3's mobile DJ station bursts out of the house S5E9.png Octavia and DJ Pon-3 "jump the shark" S5E9.png Octavia and DJ Pon-3 speed down the street S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 signalling to Octavia Melody S5E9.png Octavia holding out her cello bow S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 and Octavia making a hard left S5E9.png DJ and Octavia about to crash into Button, Hughbert, and Dance Fever S5E9.png DJ Pon-3's DJ station speeds down the road S5E9.png Octavia Melody sees something approaching S5E9.png DJ Pon-3's DJ station has more passengers S5E9.png Pile of ponies on DJ Pon-3's mobile DJ station S5E9.png Matilda in surprise S5E9.png DJ station about to crash into Cranky Doodle S5E9.png Matilda, Octavia, and others in deep shock S5E9.png Ponies go flying from the DJ station S5E9.png Gummy looking into the distance S5E9.png Gummy watching ponies go flying S5E9.png|Reflection on Gummy's eyes Gummy licking his eyeball S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 and Octavia arrive at the wedding S5E9.png Octavia Melody "something like that might work" S5E9.png|"Something like that might work." DJ Pon-3 straightening her sunglasses S5E9.png The Mane Attraction Rara singing "'cause I know" S5E24.png Rara singing with backup string orchestra S5E24.png|Octavia Melody (or, technically possibly, Fiddly Twang) seen silhouetted playing cello to the left of the maestro. Rara sings "put my heart out on the line" S5E24.png Coloratura singing to an enthralled audience S5E24.png Rara sings "now that I'm back, I still belong" S5E24.png Audience cheers as Coloratura performs S5E24.png Rara reaching end of The Magic Inside S5E24.png Rara singing "just like the magic inside of..." S5E24.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Several ponies smiling and happy S5E26.png Mane Six and ponies final crowd shot S5E26.png Season six On Your Marks Audience of ponies S6E4.png Audience of ponies with blank stares S6E4.png Audience of ponies laughing at Apple Bloom S6E4.png Audience of ponies in shock S6E4.png Audience of ponies in silent surprise S6E4.png Audience of ponies cheering for Tender Taps S6E4.png Everypony cheers for Tender Taps S6E4.png A Hearth's Warming Tail Ponies 'All for tonight' S06E08.png Canterlot many moons ago S6E8.png Snowfall Frost "would be better off" S6E8.png Snowfall Frost "skipped the day altogether" S6E8.png Snowfall disapproves of Hearth's Warming S6E8.png Ponies gathered on the street S06E08.png Ponies dancing in the Canterlot square S6E8.png Spirit of HW Presents "memories that last all year" S6E8.png Snowfall Frost looking in Snowdash's window S6E8.png DJ Pon-3 and Octavia making old-timey music S6E8.png Spirit of HW Presents dancing along to the music S6E8.png Wideshot of the party S06E08.png Spirit of HW Presents "and the reason is" S6E8.png Spirit of HW Presents "to be with your friends!" S6E8.png Pinkie's Present big confetti finish S6E8.png Several ponies at the party; Snowdash looking worried S06E08.png Merry greets Snowdash S06E08.png A view of the party; Merry and Flutterholly talking to each other S06E08.png Flutterholly and Merry hears knocking and heads to the door S06E08.png Snowdash gets an eggnog S06E08.png Snowfall takes and eggnog and drinks it S06E08.png Noteworthy gives Starlight a bell collar S6E8.png Ponies sing Hearth's Warming Eve Is Here Once Again (Reprise) S6E8.png 28 Pranks Later Zombie Dr. Hooves, Cheerilee, and Octavia Melody S6E15.png All of Ponyville turned into cookie zombies S6E15.png Zombie ponies approaching the barn S6E15.png The Fault in Our Cutie Marks Gabby helps Octavia Melody's quartet S6E19.png Gabby playing clarinet with Octavia's band S6E19.png Gabby loves her cute-ceañera S6E19.png Gabby gratefully hugging the Crusaders S6E19.png Season seven A Flurry of Emotions Shining Armor and Cadance look at cake painting S7E3.png Shining Armor and Cadance looking at shield stand S7E3.png Shining Armor "it's small like her!" S7E3.png Shining Armor and Cadance crying together S7E3.png Shining Armor "this has been great" S7E3.png Spearhead "say no more" S7E3.png Parental Glideance Ponies gather at the Wonderbolts Showcase S7E7.png The Wonderbolts spiral through the sky S7E7.png The Wonderbolts make star-shaped smoke trail S7E7.png Rainbow Dash hears her parents' loud cheering S7E7.png Wonderbolts see gold trophy-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Wonderbolts see Rainbow Dash-shaped fireworks S7E7.png The Perfect Pear Beginning shot of Apple Bloom's hooves S7E13.png|To the left of Apple Bloom talking to "Chelsea Porcelain". It Isn't the Mane Thing About You Ponies in line to buy Mares Day flowers S7E19.png Filthy Rich "looks like I'm not the only one" S7E19.png Diamond Tiara rolls her eyes at her father S7E19.png Flower trio selling flowers to more ponies S7E19.png Flower trio selling flowers to the last pony S7E19.png Rarity grinning confidently S7E19.png Rarity "I know you're swamped" S7E19.png Rarity flicking her mane S7E19.png Rarity "color coordination is a must" S7E19.png Rarity grinning with delight S7E19.png Rarity walking through Ponyville in a cloak S7E19.png Rarity sees crowd outside Quills and Sofas S7E19.png ''My Little Pony The Movie Fluttershy and orchestra on the stage MLPTM.png Season eight The Maud Couple Maud Pie's birthday party S8E3.png Bird's-eye view of Maud Pie's birthday party S8E3.png Yakity-Sax Ponies watching the Wonderbolts Derby S8E18.png Wonderbolts fly over the cheering crowd S8E18.png The Washouts Rainbow and Scootaloo look at bleachers S8E20.png Rainbow holding popcorn and cotton candy S8E20.png Rainbow Dash "ripoff!" S8E20.png Green smoke filling the Washouts' stadium S8E20.png Washouts flying around the stadium S8E20.png Rolling Thunder flying over the audience S8E20.png Lightning Dust soars over the audience S8E20.png The Washouts' second Ponyville show S8E20.png Lightning Dust addressing the crowd S8E20.png Lightning Dust pointing at the hill S8E20.png Lightning "on the other side in one piece!" S8E20.png Lightning Dust takes Scootaloo into the air S8E20.png Line of twenty-two burning wagons S8E20.png A Rockhoof and a Hard Place Rockhoof observing ponies in Canterlot S8E21.png My Little Pony Best Gift Ever Ponies singing together in Ponyville square MLPBGE.png Season nine The Beginning of the End - Part 2 Royal guard sees Sombra's army approach S9E2.png Sombrafied ponies glaring at the Mane Six S9E2.png Sombrafied Wonderbolts appear S9E2.png Common Ground Right side of row of buckball fans doing the wave S9E6.png She's All Yak Rarity and Yona on pony puzzle picture S9E7.png Dragon Dropped Exterior view of Ponyville store in flashback S9E19.png A Horse Shoe-In Starlight welcoming vice headmare applicants S9E20.png Vice headmare applicants all lined up S9E20.png Spoiled Rich "if you're looking for somepony" S9E20.png Spoiled Rich being narcissistic S9E20.png Starlight Glimmer addressing applicants S9E20.png Starlight looks disapprovingly at Trixie S9E20.png Starlight "I've designed the interview" S9E20.png Starlight declares "substituting for the teachers" S9E20.png Dr. Hooves getting excited S9E20.png Big Mac, Octavia, and Dr. Hooves excited S9E20.png Starlight observing Octavia Melody's class S9E20.png Octavia substituting in Pinkie Pie's class S9E20.png Octavia startled by yovidaphone's sound S9E20.png Octavia regaining her composure S9E20.png Octavia playing cello by strumming S9E20.png Students having fun in Octavia's class S9E20.png Doc, Big Mac, and Octavia advance to stage two S9E20.png Starlight "obviously those three are moving on" S9E20.png Trixie "even though I still believe" S9E20.png Trixie "the one running the school" S9E20.png Trixie agrees to no naps during class S9E20.png Trixie "two great and powerful friends" S9E20.png Trixie "friends taking on the world!" S9E20.png Starlight "I told you it could work" S9E20.png Starlight advances Trixie to stage two S9E20.png Starlight addresses the remaining candidates S9E20.png Dr. Hooves and Octavia listen to Starlight S9E20.png Starlight trots past remaining candidates S9E20.png Starlight "our students and their parents" S9E20.png Octavia "made up of different parts" S9E20.png Octavia Melody "the key to harmony" S9E20.png Parent-teacher conferences in the library S9E20.png Octavia talking to Ocellus' parents S9E20.png Octavia "now soloing fortissimo!" S9E20.png Ocellus' Dad "that's good, right?" S9E20.png Octavia Melody "indeed" S9E20.png Starlight observing Octavia and changelings S9E20.png Starlight observing Trixie and griffons S9E20.png Gruff "don't know why I have to come" S9E20.png Starlight observing Big Mac with concern S9E20.png Starlight talking to Big Mac in her office S9E20.png Starlight looks at candidate progress board S9E20.png Big McIntosh removed from candidate list S9E20.png Starlight "shouting match with parents" S9E20.png Starlight Glimmer "for the final stage" S9E20.png Starlight "put together a field trip" S9E20.png Starlight "if you really do want the job" S9E20.png Starlight "I need yours to be exceptional" S9E20.png Starlight looking at Trixie's photo again S9E20.png Starlight Glimmer "it wouldn't be you" S9E20.png Trixie standing on Starlight's office desk S9E20.png Starlight stops Phyllis from shattering again S9E20.png Trixie being dark and mysterious S9E20.png Trixie "pull out all the stops!" S9E20.png Trixie boops Starlight Glimmer's nose S9E20.png Trixie "the most exceptional field trip" S9E20.png Trixie "to ever grace this school!" S9E20.png Trixie takes out a smoke bomb S9E20.png Smoke bomb set off in Starlight's office S9E20.png Trixie climbs down from Starlight's desk S9E20.png Starlight "she might actually pull it off" S9E20.png Octavia Melody ready on the stage S9E20.png DJ Pon-3 appears from behind curtains S9E20.png Octavia Melody smirking at DJ Pon-3 S9E20.png Octavia Melody starts playing her cello S9E20.png Octavia and DJ Pon-3 playing together S9E20.png Octavia playing on the theater stage S9E20.png DJ Pon-3 and Octavia putting on concert S9E20.png The Ending of the End - Part 2 Bird's-eye view of Ponyville S9E25.png Earth ponies gathered outside Town Hall S9E25.png Winter Lotus "give us one good reason" S9E25.png Earth ponies yelling at Mayor Mare S9E25.png Main ponies and Spike enter Ponyville S9E25.png Fluttershy addressing the Earth ponies S9E25.png Earth mare "you better fix this!" S9E25.png Earth ponies continue to complain S9E25.png The Last Problem Rainbow Dash flying over a white screen S9E26.png Supporting characters on yellow background S9E26.png Animated shorts Triple Pony Dare Ya Ponies in line for Granny's fruitcake BGES1.png Applejack and Dash in a very long line BGES1.png My Little Pony (mobile game) Gameloft characters Octavia Spitfire.png|Octavia in the Gameloft app game. Sunset Shimmer album page MLP mobile game.png Octavia album page MLP mobile game.png Octavia-MLPMobileApp-Three Octavias Arriving.png|Octavia found the magic mirror pool. Octavia and Sunset Shimmer (MLP Mobile Game).png Sunset Shimmer surrounded by Octavias (MLP mobile game).png Flim Flam brothers Gameloft ad.png IDW comics Comic issue 1 page 5.png Comic issue 9 Hot Topic cover.png Comic issue 9 Hot Topic cover uncolored.jpg Comic issue 10 cover A.jpg Comic issue 10 Hot Topic cover.png Comic issue 10 Hot Topic cover uncolored.jpg Comic issue 10 Jetpack cover.jpg Comic issue 10 rough shared edition cover.jpg Comic issue 10 credits page.jpg Comic issue 12 Jetpack cover.jpg Comic issue 12 Jetpack and Larry's art.jpg Comic issue 12 rough shared edition cover.jpg Comic issue 20 page 11.jpg Comic issue 24 Hal-Con cover.jpg Comic issue 24 Hal-Con cover textless.jpg Comic issue 50 Fried Pie Comics cover.jpg Comic issue 62 cover A.jpg Comic issue 62 credits page.jpg Comic issue 63 cover A.jpg Comic issue 63 cover A textless.jpg Comic issue 63 credits page.jpg Comic issue 63 page 5.jpg Comic issue 69 cover A.jpg Comic micro 3 page 2.png Micro-Series issue 10 page 4.jpg Friends Forever issue 7 cover RE BronyCon.jpg Friends Forever issue 7 cover RE BronyCon textless.jpg Friends Forever issue 7 cover RE BronyCon verB.jpg Friends Forever issue 9 page 2-3.jpg Friends Forever issue 10 page 1.jpg Friends Forever issue 16 page 1.jpg My Little Pony: The Movie Prequel'' MLP The Movie Prequel issue 1 cover A.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 3 cover A.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 3 cover A textless.jpg Other My Little Pony Cover Gallery 1 cover.jpg Merchandise Octavia Melody Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks doll and pony set.jpg|Octavia's Equestria Girls counterpart Octavia Melody Vinyl Figurine Prototype.jpg SDCC 2011 cast poster.jpg Season 2 cast poster.jpg German Season 3 Poster.jpg Season 4 poster.jpg MLP Season Five Character poster.png Season 2 French DVD cover sideview.png It's a Pony Kind of Christmas 2016 edition cover.jpg Rolling Tones card MLP CCG.jpg The Periodic Table of My Little Pony T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg Miscellaneous CastleCreator Octavia.png|Octavia with her cello sans bow tie. MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg it:Octavia/Galleria